Mine
by Zuzivlas
Summary: Aramis doesn't like it very much when somebody shows too much interest in what is his... Aramis/D'Artagnan slash, don't like don't read; non graphic, 2011 movie verse


_A/N Well, I thought that since the last kinda slashy fic got such great response, I'd post part of this one as well. Since doesn't support strong sexual stories and I don't want to force it upon any of you, I'm only posting the harmless part on here. There is a second part but it contains really graphic sex so yeah, not gonna end up here. However, if you do want to read it, feel free to go to my website and find it there. I would say though that unless you know you enjoy that kind of stuff, you keep away. :) _

_Like last time, this was for the Musketeers kink meme with the prompt being "__Aramis doesn't like it when someone shows too much interest in D'Artagnan"_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly a well guarded secret that their lives were rather eventful. After all, they were the King's musketeers, his elite force, his secret spies and go-to men for just about any mission that was needed to ensure the safety of the King, Queen and France. Combine that with their constant rivalry with the Cardinal's guards as well as Cardinal's own plotting, mix in the danger other countries posed and what you'll get is a very exciting albeit dangerous life. Hardly ever a week went by without something or other happening that didn't involve fighting, injuries, political intrigue, assassinations or war. But, even with this particular life style, Porthos had to admit that ever since D'Artagnan and Constance split up followed by their youngest getting far too friendly with their second youngest, their lives got so much more interesting and fun. At least Porthos was enjoying himself while observing the antics of his 2 dear friends and brothers.<p>

It was fascinating how they changed the other within the short time that they had become involved. D'Artagnan was now much more interested in studies and learning the subtleties of the court while Aramis turned into a force of nature when it came to the lad. He had always moved and fought a bit like a cat but now he all but rubbed himself against D'Artagnan to mark him as his territory. It was hilarious to watch him fume when Planchet complimented D'Artagnan on how well he looked in his new robes one day. It was known that while their former priest was calm and collected most of the time, he had a nasty streak a mile wide when somebody managed to piss him off. And oh but did Planchet manage to do exactly that. Porthos didn't think he'd ever seen their humble abode and stables that shining clean as after Aramis finished yelling at their poor servant. The whole place was spotless, their clothes cleaner and better smelling than ever and the food they were served had been the single most delicious thing. Porthos also noticed that Planchet was much more careful about complimenting the lad after that.

For a few days, their lives went back to normal until the next brush with the Cardinal's guards. While no fighting was involved, they had met in a tavern and as usual, plenty of jabs and insults were exchanged. However, the guard's downfall came when they began whistling every time D'Artagnan walked by to get them more wine. The stupid idiots couldn't keep their mouth shut and appraised the lad for his girlish cute looks, making lewd offers. The lad mostly ignored it or retorted with plenty of his own remarks but Porthos was much more interested in Aramis who was watching the whole ordeal right next to him. While considerably bigger and physically stronger, even Porthos wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of the deadly stare his best friend was giving the guards. It was clear that he was memorizing their faces and that once they walked out of the tavern, they would be fair game. There might as well have been a big red target drawn on their coats with a note saying "Stab here". Porthos had no doubts that Aramis' sword or knife would hit bull's eye.

A week after the guards disappeared without a trace, even Athos came to him and announced that Aramis was acting like a possessive b****. Nodding in agreement, Porthos was glad that his friend knew of the potential threat and made sure not to aggravate the man in question. For all his intellect and cleverness, Richelieu wasn't as wise. He indulged in one of his favourite pastimes and did everything within his power to mock them before the King, but the moment he remarked that some of the musketeers clearly didn't look manly enough was his undoing. He implied that some of them would be much more suited for a different _position_, the sexual undertone in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the musketeers, nor did his less than subtle glimpse D'Artagnan's way as he was talking. 4 sets of shoulders tensed up, 1 in rage over a hurt ego, 1 in sheer lust for vengeance for mocking what was considered personal property and 2 in worry of what the second pair might do. Thankfully the Cardinal hadn't been assassinated during the night which would make their lives more difficult in the long run. However, he woke up to the news that the sick and poor of Paris called his name in gratitude as a substantial amount of his money ended up in their pockets as gifts. After all, the Lord was teaching us to share and help the poor so the Cardinal only did his holy duty by donating to the less fortunate. He had been in a sour mood for weeks as he was unable to successfully trace the culprit though he made a point not to verbally attack the musketeers again.

The cherry on top of a month full of Aramis either assassinating or screwing people over that gave D'Artagnan slightly more attention than was appropriate came when they ran into Buckingham again. The man was furious after what they had done to his beloved war machine and seeking revenge, captured the quartet. Things were looking dire until the moment Buckingham decided to mock D'Artagnan by mentioning how much fun they had the last time the boy was within his grasp and how much he was looking forward to continuing where they left off. The change in Aramis was immediate and the 15 armed to teeth guards stood no chance against his deadly precision. The other musketeers hurried to free themselves, not because they were worried about Aramis getting injured or killed while facing such odds, but because they needed to stop him before he murdered Buckingham, thus causing an international incident. It took all 3 of them to hold him back until he calmed down at least somewhat and Buckingham should count his lucky stars that the only thing that happened to him was a spanking on his naked buttocks after they tied him down. The humiliation of his solders finding him in that position was nothing compared to what Aramis would have done to him had he not been stopped.

However, the most interesting situation happened a few weeks later when they were invited to the banquet the King was holding. As required, they mingled with the crowd, chatting with the rich of France until it happened. Porthos only saw it from the corner of his eye but immediately paid full attention excusing himself from his current companions. It had become fairly known not to try anything on their youngest unless you wished to pay a far too costly price but there was still one oblivious person who hadn't realized that hell hath no fury like Aramis in possessive mode. The one was no other than D'Artagnan himself. Although he had broken it off with Constance months ago, the lad couldn't help but come onto her a bit for old time's sake. Thankfully Constance wasn't stupid and didn't flirt back or she'd be in big trouble later on. Like this it was manageable for Porthos and Athos to keep the other guests from noticing as Aramis practically dragged D'Artagnan away, presumably home. They just hoped that D'Artagnan would still be in one piece in the morning.


End file.
